Wolves and Crows
by Blackwolf501
Summary: Lord Commander Mormont understands the threat faced by the realm from things beyond the wall. But the Night's Watch cannot stop it alone, and thus begins a bastard boy's journey down South to join the War of the Five Kings in the hopes of uniting the realm from the death that marched towards its doorsteps.
1. The Bastard

**This story came to me while I was watching one of the old GOT clips on Youtube. A what if kind of scenario that struck me, one which I wanted the show to take but sadly they didn't. So, here I am hoping to write my vision with two of my most favorite characters in the series: Robb and Jon.**

 **Summary: Lord Commander Mormont understands the threat faced by the realm from the things beyond the wall. But the Night's Watch cannot stop it alone, and thus begins a bastard boy's journey down South to join the War of the Five Kings in the hopes of uniting the realm from the death that marched on its doorsteps.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Bastard**

* * *

The _997th_ Commander of the Night's Watch, famously known as _The Old Bear_ stared down at the lean boy with dark brown hair currently forced to kneel before him. The boy's hands were bound with thick rope and his feet constricted by iron chains and yet those dark grey eyes bordering black stared at him defiantly.

Beside the Commander, was Maester Aemon who while blind was not unaware of the tension in the air.

On the far side of the room, stood three other brothers of the Night's Watch: Green, Pyp, and Sam Tarly.

The ones who had to forcefully drag the deserter kneeling before Mormont when he chose to break his vows for a half brother marching South to start a war.

Mormont could understand Jon Snow's dilemma, his father the great Lord Eddard Stark was executed days ago. He had known the honorable man and was sad to hear of his death. The fact that he died a traitor to the realm didn't sit well with Mormont for he would never believe Eddard to do such a thing.

And yet with his death, the entire North had risen up in Rebellion under the leadership of Robb Stark, The Young Wolf.

Mormont's own house had pledged their support and right now his very sister and nieces were marching down South, while he was stuck here at the end of the world. And yet he had not abandoned his post or forsaken his vows despite the threat to his family.

However, the boy before him had done the opposite.

He had seen great potential in Jon, the lad was a skilled fighter and his broody behavior was tiring at times, yet he was still a good steward. He had served Mormont faithfully if not happily, and had even saved his life against the wight that tried to kill him.

Mormont also spotted the bruises on the bodies of the three Black Brother's that dragged Jon back to Castle Black against his will. They all looked disappointed, particularly Sam who was the one that had to stab Jon in his hind legs that finally toppled him over allowing Grenn and Pyp to capture him. If not for the treachery, Mormont doubted those three would have lived had they fought Jon fair and square.

"Jon Snow..."

The old Bear's chambers rumbled with his gruffly voice making the prisoner stare at him with the same defiance in his eyes.

"Lord Commander"

Surprisingly, despite his desertion there was respect in the boy's voice regardless of his current situation.

"Why?" asked Mormont sternly, earning a glare from the young boy.

"You ask me that? After everything that has happened..." questioned Jon heatedly,

Before Mormont could give a befitting reply it was Maester Aemon who stepped forward and looked in the direction of the prisoner even if he could not see him.

"The laws of the Watch are clear, Jon Snow. Desertion is punishable by _death_ but I have requested Lord Commander to atleast hear your reasons before making his decision" advised the old Maester patiently,

"Why me?" asked Jon in surprise, having expected to be killed the moment he was dragged back here.

The Maester looked at him and Jon couldn't help but feel as if the blind man was seeing right through him.

"Something tells me you did it for more than just for the sake of your family"

Jon was stunned by the man's deduction and while a large part of his reasons behind desertion was to help Robb and his family, there was another thing that happened a few days ago which had solidified Jon's beliefs that he was needed elsewhere.

His dreams of honor and duty were shattered when he joined the Night's Watch when he finally saw what it truly was. A place for criminals and traitors to die at.

The few good men that still lived among the Black Brothers were scattered and usually didn't live long.

Yet Jon had tried to find a place for himself knowing that he had to follow through with his choice.

But things soon started to spiral out of control.

His Father was arrested and executed, his brother marched to a bloody war, Uncle Benjen mysteriously disappeared beyond the wall while his dead companions that had been brought back to Castle Black turned into wights that nearly killed the Commander and Jon himself.

Now there were rumblings of a new _King-Beyond-The-Wall_ who had somehow united the wildlings, and murmurs regarding the return of the White Walkers. How much of this was true, Jon didn't know.

But all of this chaos made him understand one simple fact.

 _He didn't belong here._

And his Father's ever present words slipped out from his lips.

"Winter is Coming..."

Jeor Mormont stiffed a little on hearing House Stark's famed words from the bastard boy. Even Maester Aemon frowned but he looked curious as Jon looked back at them.

"It is true that I want to help my brother. Robb has the support of the entire North and an army to protect him, but he has never faced war. He has _Theon Greyjoy_ and _Catelyn Stark_ as advisers, two people who know nothing of war either. And while I don't know war either, I _belong_ with my brother" said Jon honestly,

"And what of your Brothers in the Watch? What of them, Jon?" asked Mormont disappointedly,

"If they are to live, if we all are to live then I must go South" insisted the boy,

''Why?" asked Aemon curiously,

"Not one person in the realm knows about the true threat marching towards them from beyond the wall. Whether they be wildlings, or gods forbid White Walkers, no one is ready for them. The North which has been the Watch's strongest ally is about to join a war and I am sure the rest of the realm will soon take sides joining the slaughter. Whoever wins, it will leave the realm decimated and unprepared when our true enemy arrives" explained Job sincerely,

Mormont frowned but it was Maester Aemon who smiled.

"And what if this threat never manages to cross the Wall, Jon. It has stood strong for thousands of years..." cautioned Aemon,

"And the Night's Watch has protected the realm well in the past. We will do so again" promised Mormont, but was surprised when Jon glared at him.

"How many of us are still alive? Less than a thousand? How many Castles do we man? Three? Tell me, Lord Commander will it be enough to stop the wildlings or the Walkers if either of them attacks in full force. We might stall them for a time but the Night's Watch will pay a terrible price for that..." explained Jon frustratedly,

"And what would you do?" asked Aemon curiously, and urged patience when Mormont tried to rebuff the boy's answers.

Jon steeled himself looking the two older men right in the eyes.

"Prepare the realm. But I cannot do it from the Wall, I am a Bastard but Robb is still my brother and the Warden of the North. If I inform him of the threat to his home, he will answer" promised Jon, knowing his brother abided by the same sense of justice and honor like their Father.

And like Eddard, the well being and safety of the North was paramount to Robb.

"Do you really think that boy will let go of his war? March back home? Forgetting that the new King chopped off his Father's head? No Jon, your brother will war until he wins or gets defeated. Our best bet is to inform the King" argued Mormont, earning another glare from the boy.

" _Joffrey?_ That little cunt will do nothing, I've seen him. And how many men did he spare for us this time?" asked Jon heatedly,

"Little less than a dozen. All criminals, if Yoren's letter is to be taken into account" informed Aemon, unable to hide his disappointment.

Mormont sighed as he was again reminded of the uncaring attitude of the crown towards his order despite the underlying threat to the realm he had pressingly mentioned to the King.

He motioned for Grenn and the other two to leave the room leaving him alone with Maester Aemon and Jon Snow.

Jeor thought the boy had deserted for the sake of his family, which while honorable was still a crime punishable by death. But Jon Snow had also pointed out several critical factors that endangered the safety of the entire realm.

And even if he didn't want to believe it, the Watch was now a shell of its former glory unable to defend its few castles much less the realm.

He needed more information to determine just what threat marched towards the Wall, who it was, and when would they possibly strike.

And Jon's harsh words were right. The Watch needed help, something which neither the Southerners or the Crown would give until it was too late. But the North...

Jeor knew the Northern lords having served House Stark with them for several years of his life before joining the Watch. It also didn't change the fact that should do the Wall fall or Night Watch's being decimated, the North would be the first to get hit by the enemy be they wildlings or even worse White Walkers.

He may have forsaken his family for the Watch, but Jeor still cared deeply for his sister Maege and nieces Dacey as well as Lyanna.

And the only one who could save the North was Robb Stark who unaware of the rising threat and was marching South towards a war that would see him destroyed for even the entire North combined was not enough to defeat the combined South. And Tywin Lannister was a dangerous man to have as an enemy.

Jeor stared at Jon and remembered the few times when he had heard the boy reminisce his years with the new lord of Winterfell. From those conversations, Jeor had a feeling Robb was more like his Father and if given the chance he could aid the Watch.

But the boy would be out for blood right now and would not listen to any grave warnings or pleadings from the Watch, instead choosing to settle this matter once he won the war. If he ever won the war...

But Jon was his brother.

The boy had shown thinking beyond his age, was a skilled fighter, and an actual member of the Stark Family despite his bastard status. The disappearance of Benjen would only serve to strengthen Jon's desire to make Robb aware of the true threat.

And it might just possibly save the North from utter destruction.

"Jon Snow!"

The said boy of ten-and-seven stood a little straight than before looking the Commander in the eye as the decision was made by the Old Bear.

"I command you to go South and get aid from Lord Robb Stark against the Wildlings and other threats rising beyond the wall. Fail me and I shall see you executed for your crimes!" commanded Jeor Mormont, he knew this course of action barely had any hope but it was better than executing Jon which would yield nothing.

And in a way, Jeor saw his own son in Jon Snow. Granted the boy's crimes were different than that of Jorah's who resorted to slavery in order to please his Lady Wife, but both of them had done their crimes for the sake of their family.

And if by any luck, Robb recognized the real threat through Jon than the Watch could possibly survive the coming storm.

And Jon's Snow's words gave Lord Commander Mormont and Maester Aemon hope...

"I promise, My Lord"

* * *

Jon had been strapping the few provisions allotted to him on his horse while occasionally glancing at his sworn brothers walking around. Word of his desertion had been kept a secret save for his three friends who brought him back rather forcefully, and the Commander as well as Maester Aemon.

A part of him felt disappointed in himself for forsaking his honor and duty in the hopes of saving his family.

His Father was already gone and as much as he had wished for Lord Stark to have done something more for him, the most being telling him the identity of his unknown mother, and yet he still missed the honorable man.

And Robb...

His brother had always shown him kindness and been the friend Jon had needed his entire life. Even when Theon berated him on his bastard status, Robb usually put an end to it. And the thought of that same brother marching towards a bloody war scared him.

The thought of Arya and even Sansa being held captive in King's Landing gave him sleepless nights.

Most of all, he knew something dark was growing beyond the wall and sooner or later it would come for them all.

"Do you usually brood this much?" asked a kind voice, making Jon turn to see Maester Aemon arriving beside him. It still amazed him that this blind old man could make his way effortlessly across Castle Black and more dangerously be able to read people despite his lack of vision.

"I..."

"How's your hand?" asked Aemon curiously, changing topics much to Jon's relief as he stared at the same hand through which he had grabbed the lantern in order to burn the wight that attacked him and Commander Mormont.

In that moment, he had felt some heat but to his surprise his skin had not burned.

In fact, it was as good as new now.

"It's perfect" said Jon in disbelief, and saw the Maester staring at him with a strange look on his face.

"Interesting..." was all the old man, adding further to Jon's confusion as he had hoped Aemon could explain this bizarre phenomenon.

"Grenn and Sam will be accompanying you to your brother. Lord Commander Mormont wishes it..." reported Aemon, and Jon frowned heavily at that decision.

"He doesn't trust me to come back..."

"Is he wrong?"

Jon blinked and stared at this old man who saw right through him. How could Aemon have deciphered that Jon's view of the Watch was not the same anymore?

But the old man gently patted his shoulder.

"But I believe you will return to your duty. But not as the person you are now..." said Aemon mysteriously,

"Maester?" asked Jon hesitantly, making the old man smile.

"You will face quite a few hardships on your journey, Jon Snow. You will see and do things that will change you and your outlook towards this world. So take my advice..." said Aemon kindly,

"Yes" agreed Jon, and blinked again when Aemon stared at him intently through his sightless eyes.

 _"Kill the boy, Jon Snow. And let the man be born..."_

There was something in those words that unnerved Jon yet made him even more determined to succeed at the same time. So he respectfully took the advice as Grenn and Sam arrived with their own horses packed with supplies that would help them through their journey.

He mounted his horse making one last glance at Castle Black, and then with a final nod to the Maester, the three black brothers rode out.

To a War that would change the realm forever.

* * *

The Master of Whispers, Varys sat alone in his chambers glancing at the new letter that had arrived for him. And to say he was disappointed was a monumental understatement.

 _Viserys Targaryen was dead._

Worse, murdered by his own sister's husband.

Varys sighed for his plans for the return of a lost dynasty suffered another setback. With the death of the Mad King, Rhaegar, Elia and her children, his last hopes had rested upon Queen Rhaella's last son who was now dead as well destroying any hopes for the return of a Targaryen King to the Iron Throne.

It could be possible for Daenerys Targaryen to give birth to a son of Khal Drogo. The girl was pregnant in fact, but if she ever had a boy it would take years for him to grow up and reclaim the kingdom his ancestors had ruled for more than 300 years. As for Daenerys and her claim, no Lord of the Seven Kingdoms would ever accept a Queen as their ruler.

And now King Robert was dead as well.

While the drunken old warrior had never done anything good for the realm instead sending it into tremendous debt, it was also true that he had kept the peace by force for quite a long time.

And now his stupid son, or should Varys say a _Lannister_ child born of incest pretending to be Baratheon had started a bloody war by chopping off Lord Eddard Stark's head. It was true that a large part of it had been due to Lord Stark's stubborn nature and inability to politically handle the problem, but it didn't diminish the fact that Joffrey was an idiot and the second coming of the Mad King.

Already the North had rose in open rebellion under the leadership of Robb Stark marching 20,000 angry warriors against the entire Lannister force. In the Riverrun, the Tully's had sides with the Starks and joined the war.

The Reach had declared for Renly Baratheon who had declared himself King calling out Joffrey for the inbred Lannister he was. On the other hand Renly's older brother, Stannis Baratheon who was the rightful King after Robert's death had declared himself King with the few who supported him.

The only ones staying out of this war for now were The Iron Islands and Dorne.

But Varys knew sooner or later the flames of war would draw them in as well.

Each of these Kings and Lords had their reasons for fighting, but none strong enough to unite the entire realm behind them like they had for Robert years ago against the Mad King that led to the fall of the Targaryens.

However, despite the ongoing chaos and Viserys's death, Varys still had a plan.

The realm must be protected and all these Kings and Lords would burn it down in their petty feuds.

So he walked towards his closet and opened a secret chamber hidden behind the walls. He further walked inside the darkness grabbing a nearby torch before approaching a closed box.

In the dim light, the eunuch took out a parchment that held one of the most darkest secrets of the realm.

And soon it would be time to unveil it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked the introduction.**

 **While English is not my first language, infact it's my third but I'll do my best to provide good quality reading.**

 **This story is mostly AU with a few cannon events thrown in, so you need not connect the events happening here with the timeline of the show or even the books.**

 **This is my first attempt at this series, so let's see where it goes.**

 **As for pairings, I have some plans but nothing set in stone yet.**

 **Suggestions and Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	2. Snow and Stark

**Thank you for the support. Hope you continue it.**

 **Note: This story will not have any homosexual relationships between characters.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Snow and Stark**

* * *

Robb Stark somberly paced in his tent with a heavy frown dead set upon his face. He kept on clenching his fists tighter every few moments for that was the only way for him to vent his pain, sadness and frustration.

He failed to save his Father.

The sheer pain that pierced his heart at that thought was enough to make him weep, and he had wept for the loss of a man he had admired and loved the most in this world. A man who had taught Robb everything he knew, entrusted him with the North's and his family's future.

And now he was dead.

When he had called his banners, he had hope in his heart to save his Father and sisters from their captivity in King's Landing. He had hope that forces of Riverrun and the Vale would join his cause. And while his mother's ancestral Tully family had answered the call by pledging their entire support, the Vale had gone silent save for sending Bryden Tully to aid in the war.

Despite the setback, Robb had tried to do his best. He put aside his personal feelings and agreed to marry a Frey girl as Lord Walder Frey had demanded as price for allowing Robb and his army passage down South alongwith promising his 4000 strong force to the Northern Army.

The Stark army had gotten a good start in the war when they captured Jaime Lannister, and it had given Robb hope of getting his Father and sisters back in exchange for the Kingslayer.

But never had he expected Joffrey to execute his Father...

The rest of the realm, those who were not supporters of Lannisters had divided themselves into the camps of Stannis and Renly Baratheon both claiming themselves as the Rightful King.

Robb himself had received messages from both Kings to pledge his loyalty to them. His bannermen were divided on the issue, while Stannis was the rightful King not many supported the dour Baratheon. The Lord of Dragonstone had a small army in comparison to that of his brother Renly who had the support of the Stormlands and Reach behind him.

Among all this chaos, Robb still had the threat of Tywin Lannister and his massive army looming over his head.

His mother, Catelyn was solely troubled for the safety of his sisters and could not care about anything else.

Robb knew he had many powerful and honorable supporters, but none who could understand him and suggest the right way.

He was distracted from his thoughts when SmallJon Umber entered his tent rather hastily despite prior instructions from Robb for everyone to leave him alone.

"What is it?" asked Robb irritatedly, having no desire to further lambast his loyal friend who had fought by his side in every important battles of this war.

"Three Crows arrived just now. One of them claims to be your brother..." revealed SmallJon skeptically, but was surprised when Robb's eyes widened.

"Jon..."

Most of the Northern soldiers were quite surprised when their liege lord stormed out of his tent hastily making Grey Wind quickly join him as SmallJon tried to catch up. There was a fire in Robb's eyes as he searched for his brother and was not disappointed when he saw three men wearing the uniform of the Night's Watch.

Their eyes met and within seconds Robb had engaged his brother in a fierce embrace.

"You were right. I'm all in black now" whispered Jon, making Robb chuckle loudly. Something he had never done in the past few weeks.

''I'm glad you are here" said Robb honestly,

Both boys gently broke the hug and stared at each other. Jon saw for the first time the disshelved form of his brother and the lost playfulness of his eyes. At the same time, Robb didn't fail to notice Jon's eyes that were harsher than ever and held in them great shame and worry.

They were interrupted from speaking further when Ghost and Grey Wind leapt at each other happily making their owners smile as well on seeing their favorite pets uniting with their own family.

When Robb looked back at his brother, Jon's face turned somber.

"I'm sorry about Father"

Robb's smile vanished only to be replaced by a fierce scowl as he clenched his fists shut "I'll kill all of those golden bastards and get our sisters back!"

Jon nodded readily, "Robb, I need to speak with you alone. Is it possible some accommodations can be found for my brothers?" asked Jon honestly, looking at Grenn and Sam who had maintained a respectful silence till now, watching the two Stark brothers interact after a long time.

Robb glanced at the two Crows and quickly gestured SmallJon to find them some food and water. With that out of the way, Robb dragged his brother to his tent and served him fresh ale which Jon drank without any protest.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Robb patiently, as he regained his own seat.

"Maybe later..." replied Jon with a faint smile,

Robb noticed Jon's hesitance and the awkwardness that had settled between them which was quite strange for in the past they were always able to share their problems with each other. Jon noticed his inquiring gaze and gave a tired sigh.

"I tried to desert from the Night's Watch..."

Robb's eyes widened on hearing his brother admit such a grave crime punishable by death. But he decided to listen the reason behind such actions and was quite surprised when he learned what Jon had been upto at Castle Black all these months.

He heard tales about his brother trying to find a place among the Crows, his animosity with others Crows, how he managed to make friends and enemies alike, how Uncle Benjen disappeared, and how two dead Black Brothers who were brought back to Castle Black turned into wights and attacked his brother alongwith Commander Mormont.

To say Robb was left speechless would be an understatement.

"Uncle Benjen cannot be dead. He cannot be..." said Robb hesitantly, unwilling to accept another Stark to be lost.

"It's been _months_ , Robb. The wildlings have gathered together behind a King, and with White Walkers returning..." trailed Jon, but Robb shook his head.

"He **_cannot_** be dead. And you are telling me there is a _wildling army_ about to attack the Wall and the North? And _White Walkers_ returning? Jon, you know I..." said Robb frustratedly, but stopped when Jon took out a parchment and threw it at him.

The first thing Robb noticed was the seal of the Night's Watch Commander and when he read the letter it said the same things as Jon mentioned mere moments ago.

He saw his brother staring at him expectantly waiting for a decision which made him grimly read the letter again just to be certain that he had read the contents properly.

"I'm surprised they didn't execute you..." said Robb carefully,

"I should have been, but Lord Commander Mormont asked me to get help. Would you execute me for breaking the law?" asked Jon nervously, making Robb's eyes go wide.

"What? _No!_ " said Robb in horror,

"Why?"

"You are _my brother_. And I have already lost enough family for a lifetime, most of all you wanted to help me and the North against whatever threat that is probably brewing beyond the Wall. I don't fault you for your actions..." clarified Robb honestly,

Jon's shoulders dropped in relief for while he had a feeling Robb would not execute him for breaking the law, he had doubted his brother would actually approve his actions either. How times had changed...

"What will you do?" asked Jon seriously, making Robb frown.

"I cannot promise any substantial aid until I get our sisters back from King's Landing and settle this war. I wouldn't have believed this from anyone else about wildlings and White Walkers, I am still not sure but since it's you I will do something atleast" explained Robb in detail, making Jon nod for even he could understand Robb could not march his forces back North while their sisters were in danger.

''What do you have in mind?'' questioned Jon,

"I have taken a few hundred Lannister prisoners in my battles. While few of them are small lords and knights, the rest are common soldiers whom I was planning on executing. I will still do it but also offer them a chance to take the Black, however I will need one of your brothers to go with the escorting party that shall take the prisoners to Castle Black. I'll also spare any supplies I can and write a letter to the Lord Commander" explained Robb,

"That is a good decision, Robb"

Despite his past victories, Robb couldn't help but smile on seeing his brother's approval. Many of his lords still doubted him to some extent for he was too young and inexperienced in their eyes, Theon was a good comrade but not someone with whom he could share everything. And he didn't want to pressurize his mother with war even more while she still grieved for her deceased husband.

In that manner, having Jon here was a great boon.

"What are you going to do now that I have made my decision in the matter of the Night's Watch?" asked Robb hesitantly, he wanted nothing more for his brother to stay and fight alongside him, but was also aware that Jon had other duties and he had already risked a lot forsaking them for Robb's sake.

"I'll stay and fight. If you'll have me..." said Jon seriously, making Robb smile widely.

"I'm glad and it would be an honor to have you. But you're sure the Lord Commander wouldn't execute you for that?'' teased Robb, making Jon laugh.

"Probably not. He asked me not to return unless I have an entire army to aid the Watch. Until I don't get that from you or any other lords, I have to stay. Or are you already tired of me?" asked Jon in a fake hurt voice, earning a light shove from his smiling brother.

"Knock it off. I can only handle Theon's enthusiasm for battle for so long, having your rational opinion and sword in battles is much needed" said Robb gladly, earning a nod from Jon.

"Then bring me up to speed about where we stand on the warfront..."

Robb nodded and motioned his brother to follow him to a nearby table where a detailed map of Westeros was displaced with known positions of allies and enemies.

Jon was quite surprised to learn of Robb's initial victories and his marriage pact with House Frey. He could clearly see his brother didn't like it but like always he had placed duty before self. The North and Tully alliance was strong but it was not enough for the Lannister force outnumbered them.

"We need more allies" declared Jon, earning a nod from his brother.

"I was thinking of sending Theon to the Iron Islands to convince them to attack the Westerlands. And my mother to King Renly in order to get some sort of understanding since he is more favored to win against Stannis's smaller army" explained Robb,

When he looked at his brother he could see Jon had gone quite silent.

"What is it?" asked Robb with a frown, and saw Jon tap the Baratheon stag and Iron ships on the map gingerly.

"It's a sound move..." said Jon carefully,

"But..." prompted Robb which made Jon wince,

"I think we should wait a little longer. Atleast side with the one Baratheon who wins and while Renly has a larger army, Stannis is the rightful King. Our Father died for him, Robb" said Jon hesitantly,

The Young Wolf somberly glanced at the Fiery stag representing Stannis Baratheon. A man for whose claim Ned Stark risked his life. Stannis was the rightful King and someone behind whom the North was duty bound to rally behind, but he had no supporters that could help the North against the overwhelming Lannisters.

"The Iron Islands are more risky. Balon Greyjoy hates all the other kingdoms, the North even more because our Father took Theon hostage. The only reason those Ironborn haven't attacked the North is because we have Theon..." warned Jon,

"They wouldn't dare..." growled Robb, but Jon shook his head.

"We don't know that. That is why I want you to think about holding back any parley with the Ironborn for now..." suggested Jon,

Robb gave a tired sigh and glanced at the map of Westeros again making Jon do the same.

"The Vale..." prompted Jon,

"...has decided to stay out of this war" finished Robb bitterly, unable to hide his betrayed emotions on the decision of his Aunt Lysa.

"I can hardly believe the Vale Lords would be happy with this decision. More so, why would your own Aunt do such a thing?" asked Jon in disbelief, making Robb clench his fists.

"The Vale lords want to join us for they too believe the Lannisters are somehow involved in murdering Jon Arryn. Is it a coincidence that he and our Father died so soon when they tried to investigate Joffrey's parentage and his siblings. But Aunt Lysa is a scared woman who has refused any aid in order to protect her son from any harm" explained Robb bitterly,

"The Vale can get us _25,000_ soldiers that will set us even against the Lannisters. Plus they have a moderate sized fleet which we can use to attack the Westerlands without involving the Ironborn. We have to get their aid no matter the cost!" implored Jon,

"How?" asked Robb seriously,

"Take the help of Lady Stark in convincing her sister to see the real threat faced by all our people. Appeal to the honor and chivalry of the Vale knights, urge them to repay their loyalty to Jon Arryn by bringing his murderers to justice. You have to go there personally with Lady Stark and convince them, Robb" urged Jon, and saw his brother frown.

"How can I leave my army in the middle of a war?" asked Robb disappointedly,

"If it means winning the war, then it is the right decision. We need help and as for the war you have loyal and much more experienced Northern lords who will maintain command..." suggested Jon, making his brother scoff in distaste.

"More than half of those still doubt me or call me a _boy_ despite all I have done till now. I don't doubt their loyalty or honor, but I have to personally lead my campaign or..."

Jon felt a shiver cross his heart when he saw his brother stare at him with an ambitious look in his eyes.

 _"Don't"_ warned Jon, making Robb stare at him hardly.

"You are my brother and a son of Eddard Stark. They will follow you if I command it" declared Robb, surprising his brother with the firmness of his decision.

"I'm a Bastard and a member of the Night's Watch. The lords would sooner see me dead than follow me on any battlefield, nor do I have any experience" protested Jon,

"Neither did I but still we managed so far. I understand we need allies but I will not leave my army in the middle of a war unless I have faith that someone I trust is taking care of it. As for your status..." decided Robb, and moved forward to remove the Black cloak from Jon's shoulders and before his brother could protest the Stark Lord was already pointing to a nearby chest where a dozen pair of winter clothes were available for choosing.

"Robb..."

"You are a Stark"

Jon was stunned at his brother's words for all their lives Robb had always called him by his name or more prominently as Snow. Most of all he fought back his own tears as those same words were said to him by one man they both loved.

"Father told me the same before he..." confessed Jon, earning a sad smile from his brother.

"I _trust_ you, Jon. And you will have Lord Umber and Lord Glover who shall advise you alongwith few of my friends. Now that you are actually here, I need your help and Father always said that there must always be a Stark beside his people. Let it be known that Eddard Stark had _four_ sons, and not three" encouraged Robb honestly,

"You better succeed with the Vale..." warned Jon, gaining a relived smile from his brother.

"I will" promised Robb,

* * *

Jon Snow couldn't help but feel how much Robb had changed in these past few months. Surrounded by his brother's bannermen and noble lords, he watched Robb actually explain his plan for the war.

Naturally, there were many who wanted him to ally with either Stannis or Renly.

Lord Umber actually boasted of distancing the North from the rest of Westeros forming the long lost Independent North, but one firm and hard stare from Catelyn Stark made him shut his mouth.

Jon did his best not to glance at Lady Stark who was constantly glaring at him with cold fury ever present in her eyes. He had not spoken with her yet and Robb had assured him that he would prevent that from happening for a long time. His brother had even gone as far as shutting all protests raised by Catelyn regarding Jon's presence in their camp and his temporary ascension to Northern leadership.

Naturally, that decision didn't go down well with most lords and Northern soldiers.

But Jon learned that Robb's wolf had actually tore off Lord Umber's fingers when the nobleman tried to resist Robb's authority initially. Even so, Robb emphasized full faith in Jon and requested all his lords to help his brother while he tried to gather support from the Vale.

That did wonders in swaying most Northern lords for even they could see the benefit of having the Vale on their side; and Robb personally making their case to the Vale leadership would have a decisive impact alongwith Catelyn's help.

And while it was an insult to have a Bastard in command of their forces, but if it meant helping their liege lord win the war then they were willing to swallow this bitter pill.

It was this loyalty and honor that set apart the North from the rest of Westeros, for here the old ways were still honored and respected.

Robb declared that he would take Catelyn, Lord Bolton, and Lord Karstark alongwith a small force with him to the Vale to get support from Lysa Arryn and the Vale lords, while Jon would hold command over the Northern army with the support of Lord Glover, Lord Umber and Lady Mormont.

To make things a little smoother for Jon, his brother decided to take Theon with him as well while leaving behind a few of his close friends to help him, with Dacey Mormont and Wendel Manderly among the selected few.

Grenn left for Castle Black alongwith a small Northern escort force taking with them nearly 100 Lannister prisoners who opted to take the Black instead of execution. And while Jon knew it was not enough to help the Night's Watch, the arms and supplies that Robb had also sent apart from the new recruits would surely help his sworn brothers at the Wall.

That only left him with Sam and an uneasy Northern army to deal with.

As he understood the true implication of his new situation, he couldn't help but remember the words of Maester Aemon...

 _"Kill the boy, Jon Snow. And let the man be born..."_

Somehow, he knew in the coming days those words would come true.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **I have a rough outline set for the plot of this story, but I am always open for suggestions since this is my first story in this genre. I'd like an input from you guys in matters of pairings, I have a few ideas but advice will be welcome.**

 **And so will be Reviews.**

 **Thank you for the support,**

 **Blackwolf501**

 **PS: Happy 2017!**


	3. Humility

**Thank you for the Reviews and Suggestions.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Humility**

* * *

Samwell Tarly was fretting nervously when he received the summons to visit Jon's new tent. His former friend and idol had taken up a separate residence instead of living in Robb's tent as the Young Wolf had suggested. But where others would have called that action childish, Sam thought otherwise.

Still, it didn't change the fact that it was he who had attacked Jon and with the help of their other Black brothers forcefully dragged him back to Castle Black when all Jon wanted was to help his family. If the Lord Commander had not spared Jon's life...

Sam hated to think of what might have happened to his friend had he faced the true punishment. The guilt would have made Sam miserable for the rest of his life...

So when he entered Jon's tent he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He looked at anywhere but at his friend who was sitting in a corner.

"Sam..."

An awkward silence settled between them as Sam refused to look at him. Even during their journey from the Wall to the Northern army camp, only Grenn had exchanged words with Jon and even those had been few and more awkward.

"I don't fault you for doing your duty. What's done is done, but I need your help now" confessed Jon, as he came forward and grabbed his bulky friend's shoulders in a firm grip which finally made the boy glance at him hesitantly.

"Truly?" asked Sam in a trembling but hopeful voice,

Jon nodded and was a little surprised when Sam hugged him fiercely. That resulted into quite an awkward moment for him, but he still tried his best to make the best out of the situation by gently patting his friend on the back.

When Sam finally seemed calm enough to talk, Jon forced him to sit down and regained his seat.

"What help do you need from me?" asked Sam curiously, and saw for the first time the frustration on his friend's face.

"Robb has given me command of this army but I have no authority. All those lords and bannerman followed my brother to this war because he is the rightful heir and a better leader than me. They may have agreed to accept my temporary command but I cannot force them to accept anything lest it affect their loyalty to Robb. And I will not do anything to harm my brother" explained Jon sincerely,

"It's because of your birth status, isn't it?" questioned Sam, earning a tight smile from Jon for he was atleast thankful that his friend had made an effort to omit his bastard status by covering it in proper words.

He doubted the great Northern lords would be so kind if he tried to interact with them. It had been five days since Robb left the camp in order to go to the Vale and gather support, and all Jon could manage to do was arrange himself a different tent to live in.

Robb had insisted for him to stay in the Commander's tent but Jon knew his place better than anyone else in this world. Robb might have given him command but no one was going to follow him willingly for despite his blood, in the eyes of his people he would always be a Bastard.

That was why he had decided to take the counsel of Sam who himself had once been an heir to the Great House of Tarly until his own father forced him to relinquish his claim due to his craven nature. But despite that, Sam had a knack for knowledge and could provide sensible advice when asked.

Most of all, he was the only friend Jon really had in this entire camp right now.

His brother's bannermen, lords and friends had maintained their distance from him. Even the common soldiers stared at him with skepticism and even disdain in their eyes and while none had done anything offending yet, Jon knew nobody wanted him to be their leader.

Yet it was his job to lead this army for as long as his brother wanted.

Sam saw all the conflicting emotions and worries pass through his friend's face quite clearly.

"They'll never follow you willingly. Not yet atleast" remarked Sam, earning a mild glare from his friend but it lacked any heat.

"I know that" admitted Jon begrudgingly, and frowned when he saw Sam smile.

"I have been here only for a few days but even I can see that the Northern lords and soldiers are quite loyal to your brother. Even they have their doubts about him, but they still follow him. If you can appeal to that emotion and not try to force them to follow you, then I think a few of them will atleast give you one chance" explained Sam honestly, and was quite proud when he saw the relief wash across Jon's tense face.

"I could give it a try" proposed Jon with a newly found enthusiasm in his voice,

Sam got up from his seat when he saw Jon hastily do the same. He was quite surprised when Jon hugged him and thanked him, but before he could leave Sam advised him to approach those lords first who would atleast be willing to listen to reason.

Jon again thanked him for the advice and walked away to fulfill his new mission.

Sam just stood there alone in the tent and while he was glad that the hatchet had been buried between him and Jon, and he could help his friend, it also proved the fact that both Jon and Robb were young boys at war.

They might be good warriors but they were just as inexperienced. Sam himself had no experience at war or even battles, but he was just glad that he could atleast help his friend in this way which was more than what he could do for his own family.

He could only hope that someday he could see his own family just like Jon had.

* * *

Jon nervously sat in his chair looking at the three older lords and ladies who were one of his brother's most loyal supporters. Robb had asked them to support him, but Jon could see it in their eyes that the order was hard for them to follow.

He had contemplated to start giving out orders using his authority forcefully if need be, for the Northern army could not stay without action for long. Robb's connection to Lysa and the enthusiasm of the Vale lords to join the war were good signs but even the Vale leadership would need something credible to support him.

And Jon knew what could help his brother in this dire hour.

"My lords and My lady" began Jon respectfully, looking Lord Galbart Glover, Lady Maege Mormont and Lord Jon Umber squarely in the eyes for doing otherwise could be taken as an insult or sign of being a craven.

"Finally decided to do something eh, boy?" asked Lord Umber mockingly with a hearty laugh, but the other two remained silent.

Jon particularly stared at Lord Glover who while silent was atleast staring at him without any disdain in his eyes. If he remembered correctly this man was fostering a bastard like him by the name of Larence Snow, a prospective heir for the leaderless House Hornwood. So at the very least this man was not unfamiliar or unkind with Jon's status and was the reason as to why he seemed the most open to Jon's ideas.

Maege Mormont on the other hand seemed quite skeptical of him, if the heavy frown on her face was any indication of her thoughts.

"Yes. But I cannot do it without your help" confessed Jon honestly, earning a scoff from Lady Maege.

"Your brother made you _Commander_. What kind of leader are you if you have to beg your own people for help?" questioned Maege disappointedly, but was surprised when the bastard stared at her without losing his cool.

"The kind who knows his place in this world. Eddard Stark was my father, his blood runs through my veins and yet I shall never be a Stark. Even in your eyes I see the disdain and I have accepted my fate. I can try to forcefully make you follow my orders, but you are my brother's bannerman and loyal people who have served my family for generations. I will _not_ dishonor you by abusing my authority" explained Jon sincerely,

The three leaders blinked at the young boy's honesty and it was Galbart Glover who spoke for the first time.

"You look like your Father..."

Even Maege Mormont and Jon Umber now saw the Stark features ever present in this boy's face. That solemn but firm gaze, that long face full of grim determination, and that honesty with which he had accepted his bastard status.

"Yes. I want to avenge him, I want to help my brother and get my sisters back for they never let me feel alone or unwanted. I want to fight for them and the North, but I cannot do it alone" proposed Jon,

"What do you need, boy?" asked Lord Umber curiously,

They patiently watched as Jon beckoned them towards the map that was hanging on the nearly wall. The boy then went forward to place his finger on the position where _Castle Darry_ stood in the Riverlands.

"I heard a rumor today across the camp that the Mountain, Gregor Clegane attacked this Castle. Ever since my brother defeated Jaime Lannister, it is Gregor who is still ravaging the Riverlands. He evades our forces everytime wrecking havoc and destruction on innocent people. _I want him dead_ "

The lords and lady blinked in surprise not only on the suggestion but also on seeing the steely glint that was present in Jon's eyes.

"The Mountain rides with a _three hundred_ strong cavalry, Jon Snow. Many have tried to defeat him only to die at his hands..." warned Lord Glover, eyeing the young boy suspiciously.

"I want him dead"

The GreatJon chuckled boisterously on hearing that making even Lady Maege do the same. But they both then looked at Jon with something close to pity.

"If you want him dead, then why don't you do it yourself?" questioned Lady Maege, sarcasm ever present in her sharp tone.

Galbart Glover knew something had snapped within the boy when he stared back at the two with a steely gaze.

"I will because I cannot wait anymore. I asked for your support not for myself but for my brother and my family's sake. If we kill the Mountain or capture him, it will be a great victory for us because that would mark the fall of the last Lannister force in the Riverlands. If we kill that monster, it can show the Vale lords that the North is a strong ally and they can benefit by siding with us. And if you're not ready to support me, then I shall fight him myself" declared Jon,

He knew he was being foolish, even childish to an extent but he had tried to explain his point but these people were not ready to listen. Ordering them would simply create discontent among Robb's army and that was something Jon didn't want.

Ghost who had been sleeping off in a corner must have sensed his agitation as the Direwolf got up and approached by his side and growled at the startled lords and lady.

Without waiting for another moment Jon marched towards the exit, fury and disappointment flooding him for despite all that had happened he was still useless and unwanted.

"You love your brother, don't you?"

He froze when those words reached him. Turning back hesitantly, he saw Lord Glover staring at him with a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes"

Lord Glover nodded as he came forward to stand before Jon, the man was old but still looked strong. His eyes lacked any disdain but instead brimmed with confidence.

"Lord Robb asked me to support you and I can see despite your status you want to fight for our side. House Glover has always been loyal to your family, I shall lend you my aid" promised Lord Glover, no doubt or hesitation visible on his face which made Jon smile in relief.

"The boy's got balls for sure. And that bastard Mountain deserves to be put down like the mad dog he is. I'm in, boy" roared the GreatJon, earning a thankful nod from Jon.

He finally turned to Lady Maege who sighed...

"If these two are willing to follow you, then I could atleast give you one chance. Your brother never failed us even once till now, we hope the same from you...Jon Snow" admitted Lady Maege frankly,

"I won't" promised Jon,

* * *

He glanced at the assembled army before him made up of Glover Archers and Spearmen, Mormont Heavy Swordsman and Umber Cavalry units. Together they were a strong force of 700 Northmen warriors ready to take on one of the most fiercest and dangerous warriors of Westeros.

Looking to his side, he saw Byrnden Tully staring at him with a calculative gaze. Lady Stark's uncle had not shown any open hostility towards him but at the same time his silence unnerved Jon. Regardless, these were his lands and his assistance was much needed for their mission to succeed.

Lord Glover and Lord Umber were also accompanying him, while Lady Maege would be holding temporary command over the Northern army while her daughter Dacey would be leading the Mormont fighters; and Wendel Manderly, Harrion Karstark and Robin Flint would be acting as Jon's personal guards for despite his status of a bastard, he was still the Northern Army Commander and Robb Stark had asked them to protect his brother. And protect him they shall.

"You're not ready to face the Mountain, Jon Snow" warned Byrnden Tully, but without any scorn in his voice. The older man with eyes of steel was simply stating the truth.

"Alone, definitely not. That is why I asked for your assistance, my lord" stated Jon without any disrespect,

"It is my lands that the monster ravages, my people he slaughters. It is my duty to put him down and I am glad you have taken your duties seriously. But still despite your status, you are Robb's brother and he loves you. That is why I asked you to led me lead" explained Lord Byrnden without mincing words,

"If I cannot fight for my own people, why should they fight for me?"

His declaration earned a thin but actual smile from Lord Brynden who finally understood that this was Jon's chance to display his ability and loyalty to his people. If he succeeded then they would be more open to follow him in future battles, but if he failed...

Surprisingly, Jon read through the older man's thoughts reflecting back a determined nod.

"If I fall, don't bring me back"

Lord Umber and Lord Glover had heard the conversation between the bastard and Lord Tully from nearby. If not anything else, they were assured of the fact that atleast the boy was no craven for if their plan worked then his life would be in the most danger. He was also aware that he was no match against the Mountain in combat which showed his rationalism and ability to understand what needed to be done.

And just like his Father, his brother, Jon Snow always lead from the front.

The fact was proved when Jon gave the order and lead the march with his dangerous Direwolf galloping by his side.

They all saw his fears, his anxiety, his nervousness before he stepped into his first battle, but he kept those feelings in check behind a solemn but determined gaze.

He was young and passionate, inexperienced even but he had a loyal heart which was enough for the 700 Northerners to rally behind him and entrust their lives to this boy.

* * *

(Dorne)

Prince Doran Martell somberly sat in his wheelchair glancing over at the group of children playing in the fresh pool of the Water Gardens. Their innocent laughter and joy managed to bring a smile to his face despite the presence of his agitated younger brother pacing restlessly in the chamber.

It was not as if he could not sympathize with his brother's anger. They had waited for years to avenge their murdered sister, hiding back their claws from the Baratheons and Lannisters under false obedience. They had bid their time and rested their hopes upon Viserys Targaryen and his return to Westeros with an army behind his back. And then Dorne would have its justice for its fallen princess and her butchered children.

But now all their hopes and plans were burned to a crisp with the arrival of this letter.

Doran again went over the short but cryptic message sent by their most secret but staunch supporter.

 _The Dragon has faded away into the sea, slain fighting its own kin._

 _The Stags and Lions clash with the Wolves as the Flowers bide their time to blossom._

 _The Craken remains hidden and waiting for its moment to strike. So does the Falcon._

 _Yet another fire arrives, one thought lost, the memory of a dead man's dream,_

 _The last puzzle behind a bloody history._

 _But the fire won't last long in the cold winds,_

 _History watches as it always has, waiting for the Viper to make a choice._

Doran couldn't help but shake his head at Varys's antics, but even so in those few words the eunuch had revealed a lot. Viserys was dead at the hands of his own sister, Daenerys was lost in the Dothraki sea with her future uncertain, the Baratheon brothers were about to clash against each other in hopes of overthrowing the Lannister inbred bastard who sat on the Iron Throne.

The Wolves of the North were also fighting as the flames of war spread across all of Westeros.

But what made the message more mysterious for Doran was the small picture Varys had sent alongwith the letter.

 _The image of a dragon mounted atop a direwolf._

"What does the eunuch mean by this?" asked Oberyn restlessly, earning a calm gaze from his older brother.

"I am not certain but this is an invitation. He is proposing us to make a choice and depending on what we choose he shall make his move as well. The Spider will not reveal any more than necessary..." cautioned Doran, aware of Varys and his deceptive ways.

"I can think of many ways to make him _talk_..." proposed Oberyn with a cold smile which was borderline mischievous, but deadly nonetheless. He was not known as the Red Viper for nothing.

"Patience, Oberyn" chastised Doran, and didn't finch when his brother slammed his fist on the table furiously.

" ** _17 years_** , brother. I have waited long enough and this is our chance to have _justice_ for our dear sister" proclaimed Oberyn passionately, but flinched on receiving a harsh stare from his sibling.

" _Never_ assume I have forgotten what they did to our dear sister. They shall pay in time but we must be cautious. The last time Dorne went to war, we were defeated and thousands of our people died for the madness of one man and the foolishness of another. Is your revenge more important than the people who consider you their Prince?" scolded Doran in his calm but sharp tone,

The Prince of Dorne was relieved when some of his brother's anger was subdued at that remark. Contrary to popular belief, Oberyn did care for his people despite his thirst for revenge. It was that duty and Doran's influence that had prevented the Red Viper from warring against the Lannisters and Baratheons when they murdered his sister alongwith her small children.

"It is too early to make any move, Oberyn. We must wait and see what happens for the war is just starting, and never trust Varys blindly for the Spider is also playing his own game. Nobody knows with whom his allegiance lies with and that makes him more dangerous than entire armies because of the position he holds alongwith the secrets of entire Westeros that he hides in his fat belly" warned Doran, and shivered when he saw Oberyn smile icily.

"We could just take King's Landing, brother. The Lannister Army is away, so are the Baratheons. If need be we can ally with the Starks and trap them from two fronts" suggested Oberyn, but frowned when his brother shook his head.

"The North is being led by the green boy Robb Stark. While he has scored few good victories, winning a war is entirely different. Never shall we side with either Baratheons or Lannister nor the Reach for they have always been our enemies. We are separated from the rest of the Kingdoms and if we join the war without any sound plan, then I can assure you war will come to Dorne and I will not allow my lands and my people to burn" declared Doran calmly but with a hint of steel in his voice that left no room for argument.

Oberyn gave out a tired sigh and was just about to march out disappointedly when Doran's next words stopped him...

"Ready our men"

"What?" asked Oberyn in shock, didn't his brother just say they were not joining this war?

It was then he saw Doran give him a faint calculative smile, if any man considered this Prince to be weak because of his gout that rendered him disabled then they would be violently shocked when he showed his true power. Oberyn had always respected his elder brother for his intelligence which had saved Dorne many times. And despite their opposite natures, he trusted his brother.

"Begin the preparations slowly by sending ravens to our bannermen. I'll pass it off as a cautious exercise in these times of war, our enemies might think we are making a move but we shall not cross our borders. Atleast not yet, but I wonder what they would think of 10,000 Dornishmen manning their borders. It should give them a few sleepless nights..." explained Doran with a smirk,

If he could not kill his enemies openly, then at the very least he would make them bleed from the shadows like the Viper he was. The presence of the Dornish army near their borders would surely make Tywin Lannister and the Baratheons wary. And should any one of those factions even win, then Doran would simply pass off that move under the objective of protecting his lands from any who wished to harm them.

He had already received a rather commanding summons from King's Landing to lend his aid in putting down the Starks and Baratheon brothers. However, Doran would rather die than aid those who killed his sister and her children.

"Have I ever told you I love you so much?" asked Oberyn with a grin, making his brother roll his eyes.

"More times than I would have liked..." commented Doran, sarcasm ever present in his voice for he was aware of his brother's unique tastes that never differentiated between women or men.

"Doran..."

He looked up at his brother and saw quite a serious expression visible on the Red Viper's face.

"I trust you, brother. But promise me that if there is a chance to have justice for our sister, you will act on it without waiting for 17 more years" pleaded Oberyn,

Doran should have known his brother was like a dog running after a bone, yet even so there was some truth behind Oberyn's words so he nodded which made Oberyn smile as he kissed him on his cheeks before exiting the chambers.

The Prince of Dorne stared at the letter from Varys, more specifically at the image of the Dragon mounted atop the Direwolf.

He had no idea what that meant but had a feeling that somehow the Starks were tied to the Targaryens even today.

Whatever the case, his curiosity had been peaked and the seed of temptation had been successfully planted in his heart by that sneaky Spider, Varys.

But Oberyn didn't need to know that for his brother would again pester him to act on this curiosity. But unlike his free and willful younger brother, Doran would measure all benefits and risks before making his move.

But when he did make his move...

 _Westeros shall again fear the Viper._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Reviews would be much appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	4. The Winged Wolf

**A few of you raised some points regarding last chapter which I hope shall be addressed in the next chapter (not this one). Also please keep in mind I have never read the books and only watched the show. As such my information comes from the Show and wiki sites that I research. Besides, it will be explained in the next chapter as to why Jon is facing so muck skepticism from the lords.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Winged Wolf**

* * *

 **Barristan**

Ser Barristan Selmy set his quill down with a heavy heart as he read over his last entry in the _White Book_ of the Kinsguard marking his own dismissal from an order that bound men for life. He had served Kings and Princes, watched dynasties rise and fall, good and bad men alike die before him and yet he had never imagined his life's sole purpose to be destroyed before his very years. In his last years, he had hoped to die in the service of his King doing his duty only to have the same boy disregard his years of loyalty and humiliatingly dismiss him from service.

For the first time he regretted his decision to protect the mad boy, Joffrey. He should have supported Lord Eddard Stark when the Northerner revealed the disgusting truth. Instead he had done his duty to his King believing in his ruler instead of the evidence against him. Then again, it was not his place to judge his leader or even question him.

And yet everything was destroyed before his very eyes.

He was brought out of his depressing thoughts when a knock sounded at the door, reluctantly he opened it and instantly frowned on seeing Varys standing before him. The same eunuch had tried to subtly bribe him into retirement with offer of a keep and servants, but Barristan had refused flatly.

So why was this man here?

Despite his doubts, he allowed the man inside and waited stoically as Varys stared at him with a calculative look.

"What will you do, Ser Barristan?" asked Varys seriously,

"I am knight and until the day I die I shall do my duty" replied Barristan honestly, earning a nod from the eunuch.

"I apologize for not being able to sway the King's opinion regarding your dismissal. The King can be quite... _headstrong_ when he wants" suggested Varys carefully, earning a snort from the older knight.

"That's probably the nicest way to say the boy has lost his mind. It's not even a year and the little fool has already incited a rebellion across the realm. If he didn't have the Lannister blood and army, he would be deposed quite sometime ago" said Barristan with a frown,

"So will you search for a worthy king to serve now? We both know there was some truth to late Lord Eddard's revelation. Perhaps Stannis or Renly would be more considerate of your loyalty and service to their family" suggested Varys, and was surprised when Barristan shook his head.

"I am done with House Baratheon. When Rhaegar died, I believed Robert would bring stability to the realm and while he sustained the peace...it was not enough" replied Barristan hesitantly, still in conflict regarding Robert's reign.

He stopped himself when he noticed the grave expression on Varys's face.

"What is it, Lord Varys?" asked Barristan directly, earning a sigh from the eunuch.

"I'm afraid the King has taken offense to your words in the courtroom. He has ordered your arrest on charges of treason, there are guards currently searching the tower as we speak"

Barristan gripped his spare sword tightly on hearing that and yet he could not help but look at Varys with some suspicion.

"Why are you helping me? If I am a traitor now, then aiding me in any form makes you one too, Lord Varys" warned Barristan, and while he didn't care about the eunuch he didn't want the man to die for him either.

Varys had a faraway look in his eyes and took a few moments to gather himself...

"I have failed quite a few times in my life, Ser Barristan. The most recent one being my inability to save Lord Stark's life, I tried to persuade him to take the Black and he agreed until Joffrey did what he did. I don't want to see you face the same fate, certainly not after how loyally you have served the realm all your life. And I serve to protect the realm" explained Varys sincerely,

"Speak plainly, Lord Varys. What do you want from me?" asked Barristan with slight irritation seeping into his voice, if the eunuch was right then he barely had little time to make his escape. Much less even talk with anyone, the least of all being the Master of Whispers.

He carefully watched Varys search for something in his sleeved pocket and was surprised when it turned out to be a letter.

"What is this?" asked Barristan suspiciously,

"The last letter Lord Eddard wrote for his family. I don't know what's in it since it's still sealed, but I was hoping you could deliver it to his son Robb" said Varys carefully,

"Why me? You have a network of spies and informants who could easily do it for you" replied Barristan frankly, but Varys shook his head.

"Nobody can get close to them right now. But you can reach them and deliver this for me, in return I offer you safe passage out of this city and whatever provisions you may need. Think about it Ser Barristan, Eddard Stark gave his life for the realm while we both just watched bound by our duties. The least we can do for him is give this last message to his family for the Lannister's are not even in the mood to return his bones" explained Varys patiently,

Barristan stole glances between the letter and the eunuch. And despite not wanting to admit it, he found some truth in those words. Eddard Stark had been a good man, a true hand who had dutifully followed the orders of his King and tried to save the realm. In the past, Barristan was bound by his duty but now he had nothing stopping him.

And the aid of the eunuch in escaping this city would be much helpful, because while he didn't doubt his own abilities Barristan was aware that the King was out for his head and no matter how talented and skilled, one man could not fight against the entire City Watch.

But this letter...

It was the good thing to do, the honorable thing do. An act which any good knight would do no matter the risks.

For the first time in years, Ser Barristan Selmy found a just purpose again and he took the letter earning a respectful nod from the eunuch.

"I'll deliver it to Robb Stark, this I promise on my honor. But afterwards we're done" said Barristan clearly, and frowned when the eunuch tittered his irritating laugh.

"As you wish, Ser. But I have a feeling you'll find some interesting things on your journey" said Varys mysteriously,

Barristan shook his head, clearly not in the mood or having the time to push the eunuch to explain himself again. So instead he asked for the supplies he needed for the journey and was surprised when Varys quickly gave him a bag of gold dragons, followed by telling him of the whereabouts of the boat waiting for him.

The guards were all waiting for him at all the gates leading out of the city so Varys suggested he escape by the sea. The boatman was already paid and would simply take Barristan away from the city.

When that was settled, Barristan draped himself in an old weathered cloak and quickly followed after Varys who took him across secret passageways avoiding the guards searching for him.

As he followed after the eunuch, he could not help but wonder how his life had changed so suddenly.

But the course was set and there was nothing he could do about it now.

Still, there was a faint hope in his heart that he might be able to find a purpose again.

* * *

 **Robb**

Travelling at the head of his small host of 500 men, Robb Stark was lost in a sea of his own thoughts. He ignored the chatter of his lords and knights alike, ignored the heated glare that had been ever constant from his mother ever since he made Jon the leader of his army, and ignored the uncertainties of the ongoing war.

They had galloped day and night with minimal rest to reach the Vale and make his aunt Lysa see reason. It would still take them quite sometime to reach there and it was a good thing for it gave Robb sometime to think.

He had also dismissed Theon's idea of getting aid from the Iron Islands, while the prospect of having an Iron Fleet as an ally was tempting he had remembered his brother's warning and instead told Theon to wait for sometime. The Greyjoy was not happy but Robb could be less bothered about it.

In a way he was relieved for now he had one of his brothers fighting with him. Bran would hold the North watching over their home and little Rickon. Despite his age, Robb knew Bran had the skill to be a Lord and that gave him some relief.

He idly wondered how alone he had felt until Jon came along, and now his brother was leading Robb's army which gave the Stark Lord some more relief.

His mother was beyond furious and not a day passed when he didn't have to listen to her rantings, pleadings or sharp words. But he trusted Jon more than he trusted his mother right now, it was a sad thing but his mother was blinded by hate for Jon and the worry over his sisters.

Dismissing those negative thoughts, he tried to think about his upcoming meeting with Aunt Lysa.

He had never known his aunt very much except for the few letters his family had shared with her when he was a boy. Rumors were she had become quite a scared and nervous woman, acceptable considering her husband was murdered mysteriously in the Capital.

Robb didn't blame her from trying to stay out of this conflict if only to protect her son, but it was not the right decision.

While the Vale lords wanted to join him, they still needed permission from Lysa.

Suddenly an idea came to him and he slowed down his horse allowing his mother to catch up to him. Catelyn was still not happy with him, but she kept her silence on noticing his serious gaze.

Robb also beckoned Lord Bolton, Lord Karstark and when they joined him and his mother he decided to reveal his idea with the intention of getting their opinion on it.

"Last I heard, Lord Royce had been the most vocal in his desire to join our cause. His family is the most powerful one in the Vale after the Arryns" said Robb seriously,

"What are you thinking?" asked Catelyn hesitantly,

"Divide our host. Mother, I want you to go to Aunt Lysa first alongwith Lord Bolton and try to smooth things over before the real talks happen. Meanwhile, I and Lord Karstark shall approach Lord Royce. We both know each other from when he came to Winterfell to take his third son to the Night's Watch, and I think I can convince him. If Lord Royce backs us many others will follow soon enough, when that is done I'll march with all our new gathered support to the Eyrie" explained Robb in detail,

He carefully looked at everyone's reaction and was surprised when Lord Bolton actually smiled if only a little.

"First the emotional appeal followed by a show of force. It's a good plan, my lord" said Roose approvingly,

"He's right. If Royce and his supporters agree to back us, then with you and your mother personally meeting your aunt with that much support will make it extremely hard for her to refuse aid a second time" said Rickard Karstark with a smirk,

However, Catelyn had the opposite opinion.

"You are talking about _strong arming_ my sister, Robb!" chastised Catelyn furiously, unable to hide the disappointment on the decision of her son.

"Mother-"

"Your Father would have _never_ done such a thing!"

Everyone flinched when something snapped within Robb and the fury in his eyes made Catelyn flinch and the two lords to shrink away a little.

"My Father is _dead_. I am trying to win _a war_ against enemies who have me outnumbered, I must do everything I have to in order to win and save my sisters. Have you forgotten that?" snapped Robb,

Catelyn was not done with her argument and was about to begin again, but was stopped when Robb raised a firm hand silencing her. Shock coursed through her on his action but what froze her tongue was the look in his eyes.

It was the same one Eddard always gained when he had made his decision.

Her face became stoic, her expression icy.

"Is that an order?" she asked tersely,

Robb never flinched which was another painful stab at Catelyn's heart.

"If it has to be" he answered calmly, his voice as cold as the Northern ice.

Catelyn simply gave a terse nod before trotting her horse forward and Lord Bolton followed after her with one last approving nod at Robb. The Dreadfort lord gathered the necessary protection detail that would guard him and Catelyn before they departed.

Robb watched them go away with a heavy heart, it gave him no joy to do this but it had to be done.

He then turned to Theon...

"Take some of our fastest riders and reach Castle Runestone as fast as possible. Prepare Lord Yohn Royce for our arrival and ask him to summon all the lords who he thinks would be willing to hear us" commanded Robb, earning a wicked grin from his friend.

"Consider it done, brother" promised Theon eagerly, earning a small smile from Robb.

With that the Greyjoy also gathered some of the fastest riders and began his journey. No doubt it was going to be a harsh and tiresome journey, but Robb knew Theon could do it. This way if Lord Royce agreed to summon the Vale lords then Robb could make his appeal sooner, approach Lysa faster and then return back to his army and his brother with the Vale army at his back.

He didn't think about refusal because Failure was _not_ an option for him.

He had promised Jon that he would get the Vale, and he was not going back on his word while his brother risked his life.

Still, the uncertainty lingered in Robb's heart and a small part of him wondered just like always as to whether he was making the right decisions or not. His mother didn't think he was...

"Your father would have been proud of you"

Robb was quite surprised on hearing the compliment from Lord Rickard Karstark and while the old man didn't smile, the look in his eyes said all that was needed to be said regarding Robb's decision.

"Thank you, my lord" replied Robb honestly with a smile, as Lord Karstark patted his back.

"We are kin, Stark and Karstark. The others will descend upon Westeros first before I or your bannermen allow the Lannisters to harm your family any more. Believe in yourself, Lord Robb. We are with you" promised Rickard,

Gratitude overcame Robb's heart on hearing that promise. He could not imagine how this man still believed in him so fiercely despite losing two of his sons fighting Robb's war. It was because of this loyalty and courage of his bannermen that Robb knew despite the odds against them, they could win.

"Then let's make sure we win this war"

* * *

 **Bran**

The dreams were getting more vivid and wilder with every passing day.

At first he had only seen ravens upon ravens everywhere followed by the three eyed raven. It had shocked him to witness such a creature even in the dreams, and he was left speechless when it actually tried to talk to him.

Bran could not understand him no matter how much the bird tried, the only thing he could decipher with great difficulty was a title.

 _The Winged Wolf._

It was even bizarre for Bran was a cripple now, unable to walk and forever dependent on others for aid. He hated it but there was no going back now. He ruled Winterfell as his brother's heir, learned from Maester Luwin and kept stock of the security of the North with the help of Ser Rodrik Cassel.

Yesterday, he received a new raven from the Northern army that stated that Jon had arrived from the wall and was now leading the men, while Robb went to the Vale to gather support.

That made Bran happy and sad at the same time. Happy for that the fact that Jon was back with them and Robb finally had one of his brothers with him, and sad because Bran wanted to be that brother.

His fists clenched as he thought of his two oldest brothers fighting a war against so many enemies, while he was stuck here unable to help them in anyway. Maester Luwin always reminded him that he was keeping the North safe and in order, but those words felt hollow to Bran.

And then the new dreams...

 _He saw the raging sea, a field of white, a crumbling tower, a strong old man, a person burning in fire, and a source of heat hidden inside grim darkness._

When he shared the contents of these dreams with the Maester, the old man had dismissed them as thoughts of an idle brain. But when Bran described the looks of the old man then the Maester had hesitated before retreating to his library. Two days later, Luwin came back to him with a name.

 _Cregan Stark._

Bran had been relieved to hear that he was not going mad and together he alongwith Luwin had researched about Bran's ancestor. And they learned quite a few things...

Cregan Stark was the Lord of Winterfell during the Dance of the Dragons. He sided with the Blacks led by Rhaenyra Targaryen when Prince Jacaerys Velayron, her son flew to Winterfell on his dragon Vermax to make a personal appeal. In return for a pact called Ice and Fire through which a Targaryen princess would be obligated to marry a Stark, the Blacks received the support of the North.

Alas, the pact was not fulfilled and neither did Cregan get to fight in the war because by the time he marched to King's Landing with his army the war was over. Aegon The Second was murdered and the new King Aegon The Third had already taken reign. Cregan was appointed as Hand of the King, just like Eddard Stark, and they were the _only_ two Starks who ever held the position.

Cregan served for a week, the time popularly known as the _Wolf's Hour_ where he saw executions and banishment for all those involved in the murder of Aegon The Second. He conducted himself with honor and did his duty, by the end of the week his job was done and he wished to return North. The new King Aegon The Third bestowed upon him many gifts and honors, but never was the pact of Ice and Fire fulfilled.

Luwin had asked him to think of it just as a strange dream and Bran had to leave it at that. Still, he wondered...

The next day he broke his fast with Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin as both men updated him on the happenings across the North. Rodrik also told him about his brother's progress in the war and a point came to the young boy.

"Is there any other way apart from the Neck to reach the North?" asked Bran curiously,

"Yes, my lord. Moat Cailin..." answered Ser Rodrik faithfully,

"Isn't the Moat quite broken? And how many men do we have defending it? If somebody takes it..." said Bran worriedly, but both Ser Rodrik and Maester Luwin shook their heads.

"Lord Robb has left a small force to defend the Moat. They'll hold it to their deaths, my lord" promised Ser Rodrik confidently,

"The only threat we have right now is from the South. They would have to defeat your brother's and go through our entire army first before reaching the Moat. There is no need to worry" assured Luwin patiently,

Bran bit his lip as he remembered the raging sea he had seen in his dreams. An irrational fear overtook his heart...

"How many fighting men do we have left in the entire North, Ser Rodrik?" asked Bran quickly, drawing a surprised look from the older man.

"Your brother took 20,000 with him and those were a large chunk of our best fighters and levies. We can raise another 20,000 fighters and if we also include all the farmhands in our lands, then I'd say 30,000 men but only half of those would be decent in battle. Most of all, mustering these men will take time and resources " advised Ser Rodrik,

"How are our finances, Maester Luwin?"

Both older men looked at each other quite puzzled by their lord's questions wondering what was going through the boy's head. Even so, Bran had asked and they were duty bound to answer honestly.

"Pretty strong for now, my lord. Your late father ruled well and the North flourished under his leadership. We have enough financial strength but winter will be coming soon and the war we are fighting will take its price. If I may be so bold, why are you asking this?" asked Luwin hesitantly,

Bran steeled himself because he had to be strong in order to make these two understand. They would never believe his dreams or what he saw in them, but they would follow an order if he gave one.

"Raise every man we can" instructed Bran, hoping he looked and sounded imposing enough to convince.

'Lord Stark, some of yours lords won't be pleased. Lady Dustin will flatly refuse as she barely sent the least needful of her men with your brother" warned Ser Rodrik, hoping the boy would understand how dangerous it was to tread over their bannermen beyond a limit.

Bran knew there some wisdom in Ser Rodrik's words but in his heart he knew this was the right choice. He also remembered how Robb had subdued the GreatJon during the lords gathering a few moons ago. He had to be like his brother since he was the Stark in Winterfell now.

Ser Rodrik had never seen the sweet boy's eyes turn into Ice, the look he had often seen in Lord Eddard's eyes and now often in Lord Robb's. It showed him that for all his Tully looks, Bran Stark was as much a son of his former deceased lord.

"They will do what is right for the North or they shall face _my justice_. Gods forbid, if my brothers are defeated then our enemies will not wait for us to rally our remaining forces. I shall raise another host, one that shall help us defend the North from all enemies" commanded Bran,

He saw they were both about to protest, Rodrik with worry and Luwin with a knowing look in his eyes. Bran ignored them both and continued with the plan he had in his head.

"Last I heard, Lord Manderly had a 100 ships under his command" suggested Bran,

"Half of those are trade ships, my lord. Not war galleys" cautioned Ser Rodrik, earning a nod from the young Stark.

"Command him to use a couple of warships to scout our coasts regularly for an enemy fleet. The Lannisters have a fleet and I will not have them or anyone else attacking our lands and taking us by surprise. Nor will I sit here and watch my brothers and our men's only way to return home be taken away. Out of the men raised by Ser Rodrik: 15,000 shall go to help Moat Cailin's construction efforts while protecting it at the same time. If need be, they can rush South to support my brothers should they require the aid or defend the North should our armies in the Riverlands be defeated. The next 2000 shall go to Deepwood Motte, another 3000 to White Harbor, another 2000 to defend the fishing villages near Stony Shore. The remaining 8000 shall be kept near Winterfell to be used in an emergency to help any lord should they need it. Winterfell's last levies would also be used if the situation demands it" explained Bran,

For several moments both older men stared at him as if he had grown a second head or dragons had returned to the world and it took every ounce of courage in Bran to look them in the eye and not flinch or falter in his resolve.

Still, he had known them his entire life and a part of him wanted to explain the reasoning behind his actions...

"I am the Stark of Winterfell now. I cannot fight alongside my brothers but I will keep the North and our people safe" said Bran honestly,

He was waiting for counter-protests and suggestions but not the smile that came on Ser Rodrik's face.

"Your father will be proud of you, my lord" said Rodrik happily,

Bran felt his heart clench on remembering the father he would never see again. The man he had always looked up to for protection and care, whom the entire North had looked upto. He knew he would never be like his brothers, in someway he was still a scared boy whose dreams were leading him to make these decisions.

They could prove right or wrong and Bran could only hope his father would someday understand why Bran did what he had to do.

"Ser Rodrik, from this new army have most of our best fighters be stationed at Moat Cailin. Robb and Jon can use them if they are desperate. As for the rest of the common folk who will be drafted, those at Moat Cailin will be trained by their Master At Arms, as would be the case at White Harbor and the Stony Shores. Those at Winterfell shall be trained by you" instructed Bran,

"And what if any lord or lady refuse to draft the men for this new army citing any reason?" asked Maester Luwin carefully, and was surprised when Bran clenched his fists.

"I hope they do not or else I will have to do what must be done" answered Bran, hoping the gods would not be so cruel to have him cast justice on his own bannermen in these times. He was not strong like his brothers, not anymore. But he would raise an army and lead it personally to cast down any lord or lady who refused to do everything in their power to keep the North and House Stark safe.

He was also toying with the idea of the North having its own Naval Fleet. He could only imagine how crucial it could have been to Robb's cause, alas one of his ancestors had burned down one of their most crucial defenses and the rest had not seen fit to rebuild it later on. Just as Moat Cailin's crumbling state, sometimes he wondered if his ancestors had been too lax or accustomed to peace only to pay for that mistake in blood.

But building a fleet required lots of money and resources. That was also not taking into account the sailors required to man those ships, while Lord Manderly did have quite a few of those sailors but they were mostly operating on Merchant Ships and not War Galleys. Whatever the case, he would have to consult Maester Luwin in detail about their finances and whether they could afford to build a Fleet of their own over time. But for now, he had to keep that idea on the back of his mind.

That night after both Rodrik and Luwin had went out to carry his orders, Bran again had the dream of the same old man whom he now knew as Cregan Stark.

The old man was speaking to him but his words didn't reach Bran. The distance between them started to grow as Bran saw Cregan start to be engulfed in darkness, still the old man was shouting at him frantically.

Bran tried to understand the message by trying to read the lip movements, but his ancestor was speaking too fast for Bran to understand.

Bran tried harder as the darkness had now engulfed Cregan quite fully and before his ancestor vanished Bran managed to learn something.

 _A word._

* * *

 **Author's Notes: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Soon enough we shall reach the finale of the first arc of this story. And please guys, I am writing this just for fun and have no prior experience in this fandom. No need to take every little thing so seriously because I will explain everything that I have written so far, but it'll take time and the right opportunity to present it.**

 **This story will mostly be POV's of Starks, but I'll also add POV's of characters who are a part of the plot.**

 **And yes, I have not forgotten about the battle!**

 **As for chapters being short in length, except for the finale of every arc all the other chapters will be of this length a.k.a 4000 words. I know you want to read more, but that is all I can provide for now. Maybe in the future chapters will get longer, but I make no promises on that.**

 **Next chapter will be the finale of this arc.**

 **Reviews would be very much appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


	5. Goodwill

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Music Recommendation: House Stark Theme (For First Half of chapter), you can find it on Youtube.**

 **Run Boy Run by Woodkid (For Last Half of chapter), you can find it on Youtube.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Goodwill**

* * *

 **Robb**

He was overwhelmed.

Growing up, he had heard quite a few stories about his father's time in the Vale and how those were some of the best years of his life. It was there that Eddard Stark made an eternal bond with Robert Baratheon and Jon Arryn, one which toppled a three hundred year old dynasty. He knew his father was respected and loved in the Vale, but as he stood in the great hall of Castle Runestone surrounded by almost every major and minor Vale lord...he now understood the true extent of the goodwill his father had left behind for him.

Apart from House Arryn and a few minor lords, most of the other great Vale lords had made haste to reach Castle Runestone on Lord Royce's call to meet Robb Stark.

In truth, Robb was not prepared to handle so many sincere condolences and promises of support from all of these lords. It had almost overwhelmed him until Lord Karstark had smacked some sense into his young mind by reminding him that for all their love of Eddard Stark, most of these Vale lords had their own reasons and ambitions for joining this war. Their support would not come without a cost or consequences.

It had again reminded Robb of his own doubts regarding his ability to lead. Battles he could understand, but to see the good from bad, from the noble man to the dishonest one...it was still hard.

At his age, his father had fought in so many battles during the Rebellion.

Robb could only hope he could do a fraction of what his father accomplished. Many of the Vale lords were quite open in praising his recent victories, most important being taking Jaime Lannister prisoner. However a few were sharp enough to point out that for all his victories his military strength was currently half of the Lannister's clearly implying that he needed their help.

Now that all of them had feasted, they had all gathered together around a large table where Lord Royce had placed a rough map of Westeros.

Robb engaged the Vale lords by explaining his victory at the Whispering Woods, and how he used speed and the cover of night to annihilate the forces surrounding Riverrun. That earned him some much needed respect and acknowledgement as more than one lord nodded. Few even smiled or laughed at the Lannister's smashing defeat.

It was no secret that the Vale bore no love for the House of Lion. There were minimal formal ties existing between the two kingdoms, and recently the death of Jon Arryn in mysterious circumstances in the Capital had only seemed to further destroy relations.

"The gods know the lion needs to be smashed and we all weep for your Father and our Lord Jon Arryn" confessed Lord Royce in his grave voice, earning grim nods from the lords around them.

"Not so long ago it was the Vale, North, Stormlands and Riverlands that together uprooted a rotten dynasty. Once again, we face the same situation. I cannot speak for you my lords, but I will never bow to the _inbred_ golden little shit" promised Robb fiercely, his voice burning with righteous fury.

He saw Lord Karstark nod at his fierceness, after all the veteran warrior had advised Robb not to show any weakness or risk losing credibility. Rickard had reminded him that all the Vale lords had heard about was his victories, they considered him a gallant commander, not as strong or fierce as Robert Baratheon but more cunning and smarter than the Demon of the Trident. Robb only needed to live up to that belief.

He hated doing this, pretending to be someone or something he was not...but the harsh truth was that he needed Vale's power and if doing this meant protecting his siblings, then he would do so without regrets.

He was relieved when most lords openly cursed Joffrey and joined Robb's declaration of never kneeling to the current king.

"That I understand, Lord Stark. And I do respect your battle skills, the gods have shown you to be a skilled commander. But if I am to risk the future of my house, the lives of my family and people...then I need to know how you plan to win this war" questioned Lord Horton Redfort,

 _As strong as Stone._

Robb remembered the words of House Redfort and looking into the older lord's serious gaze made him understand how true they were. There was no doubt in Lord Horton's grim gaze but a keen desire to measure Robb's worth. Something which Robb couldn't fault him for.

"How many men can the Vale truly field in battle?" asked Robb frankly,

"Assuming you are able to get Lord Robyn Arryn's blessing and all of ours as well, then the full might of all our banners should muster up 45,000 to 48,000 men" answered Lord Redfort, earning nods from the other lords as well.

Robb fought back his own thumping heart, those many men could actually give him a chance to get his family through this war.

"However, we will _not_ leave our homes undefended against the Mountain Clans or other threats. I would say we can contribute some 35,000 fighters. The rest of the men shall stay in the Vale and defend our lands" pointed Lord Gilwood hunter quickly,

Robb nodded as he understood their desire to protect their own lands as well. He had been surprised by a raven sent by Bran that reached him a few hours ago. His little brother had been busy mustering up more and more men for the North and while Robb admired his brother's desire to protect their people, he was at odds with Bran's decision.

If Bran mustered too many men to fight, then there would be very few left to reap the crops. Winter was coming and the North needed every ounce of grain to feed its people. That could not be accomplished with most of the men stationed across Moat Cailin, Deepwood Motte, White Harbor and Stony Shore.

On the other hand, Robb needed as many men as he could get to win this war. If he lost, then the future of his house would be destroyed. It was why he had to reluctantly agree with Bran's decision to muster the North's full strength, but in the meantime he had also asked Lord Wyman Manderly to acquire the services of laborers from the Free cities that would held the North reap its crows and keep its economy running until its sons returned from war. This decision would cost him quite a bit of coin, but it was the right one because he couldn't let his people starve.

The gold and men he was spending so quickly, he needed fresh support to keep his war effort going.

Something the Vale could great help with.

"The Knights of the Vale are the finest cavalry force in the world. With the Vale, three of the seven kingdoms would oppose Joffrey. I highly doubt Dorne would raise any sword to defend any Lannister after what Tywin and his dog did to their princess. Still I plan to send a raven to Prince Doran to ask for his support in destroying the man who ordered the death of his sister, and yet I don't have much hope from Dorne" explained Robb honestly,

His decision to speak the truth turned out to be the correct one as he heard several "Aye's" from the Vale lords, so Robb continued.

"That leaves us with the Stormlands, The Reach, The Westerlands, The Iron Islands and the Crownlands. At this point they are all our enemies or factions not on our side. I had initially planned to ask Balon Greyjoy for support" confessed Robb,

"That would be foolish, Lord Stark. Your father took the man's son hostage and the Kraken will _never_ forgive that" warned Lady Anya Waynwood worriedly,

 _"The Ironborn cannot be trusted"_

 _"Reaver scum!''_

Robb bristled on seeing Theon leaving the room at the insults thrown upon his people. The Stark lord couldn't help but sigh knowing how much effort it would take to make Theon forgive these slights.

"For now, the Ironborn can stay in their shitty islands. However, the North and Riverlands are hesitant to join either Baratheon brothers. We cannot support Renly for reasons known to every lord lest you plan to set an example" warned Lord Rickard Karstark, thankfully saving Robb's war strategy from getting sidetracked by Theon's abrupt departure.

"What are your thoughts on Lord Stannis, my lord?" asked Lady Anya curiously, earning a sigh from Robb.

"My father died for his claim but in truth I don't know the man. He neither has the strength to rescue my sisters or get justice for my father or Lord Arryn. And I will not support Renly, a man whose's unchecked ambition has led him to betray his own elder brother. I cannot support either Baratheon at this time and maybe I never will" confessed Robb,

"The Seven Kingdoms needs a King. If you will not follow either Baratheon, then whom do you plan to support?" questioned Lord Lyonel Corbray,

To that question, Robb had no answer.

These lords and ladies were paying attention to his each move for quite a few reasons. He was the ruler of the North and his influence was high across the Riverlands through his mother. Whatever decisions he made would have far flung consequences for each of the Seven Kingdoms.

"I haven't decided yet, my lords and ladies. Right now, I want to save my sisters currently trapped in King's Landing. I want my people to stop being harmed by the Lannisters. I want justice for my Father, for Lord Arryn and every man and woman of our household butchered in the capital. I am not fighting this war for glory or to make someone's arse sit on the Iron Throne. That is not who I am" answered Robb,

"So you're saying you just want your family back, butcher the Lannisters and leave the Seven Kingdoms in turmoil?" questioned another lord with a heavy frown,

Robb bristled and was about to reply back with sharp words until Lord Royce interrupted him.

"Your war strategy, my lord. It won't matter who becomes king unless the Lannisters are actually divided. Tell me, how do you plan to make that happen if we grant you our aid?" questioned Lord Royce, earning a thankful nod from Robb who started picking up a few falcon pieces on the map.

"We don't need to rush forward and clash against Tywin Lannister. Let Renly or Stannis fight the Lion, in the meantime I'll take the entire Vale and Northern Cavalry force and invade the Westerlands with speed. If the bannermen of Casterly Rock witness their castles being taken and their lands conquered, then the Lion would be finished off by his own allies. I plan to use the Vale fleet to blockade Casterly Rock by destroying the Lannister Fleet" explained Robb, as he started placing the pieces across the map drawing the full attention of the Vale nobility.

"What of our infantry and remaining forces?" questioned Lord Shett curiously,

"They shall link up with the forces of the Riverlands and the North and station themselves across the Trident. The Riverlands cavalry shall support this army. I don't plan to let this army march towards Tywin, but after conquering his lands I plan to make him come to us...that is if he is not finished by either Renly or Stannis. This way, we can protect the Vale, Riverlands and the North while conquering the Westerlands" explained Robb,

"The plan sounds reasonable and even doable, Lord Stark. However, the Westerlands won't be easy to conquer...Casterly Rock even more difficult. They say Stafford Lannister is raising one last great host" warned Lord Moore gravely,

Robb nodded as he glanced at the lone lion placed in the Westerlands by Lord Moore.

"But most of his forces are peasants and farmers. Maybe in a few months he can mold them into a proper force but if we strike now and fast then we can destroy the last effective force defending the Westerlands. A straight path into Lannister territory: all their riches and arrogance waiting to be conquered" said Lord Karstark fiercely, as he picked up the lone lion from the map and crushed it upon the Westerlands territory.

"There are a lot of risks, my lords. I bore no love for the lion but we cannot underestimate Tywin Lannister" warned Lord Upcliff somberly,

Robb didn't falter at those words and looked the hesitant man straight in the eyes. It was in that moment when the Vale lords saw the ice cold fury in the Stark's eyes.

" _Family. Duty. Honor_. Those are the words of my mother's house and something which I believe in as well. I'm fighting this war to save my family, I will defeat the Lannisters as it is my duty to bring justice on them for all their crimes. It is true that Tywin is a strong foe but if I back away in fear, I will forever stain my honor for letting those monsters rule over the Seven Kingdoms and ruining the lives of the people. House Stark is fighting this war valiantly, House Tully is fighting this war nobly. Choose my lords and ladies, fight with us to save Westeros again or shrink in fear and doom the lives of your future generations to Lannister rule" warned Robb gravely,

"Then pray that Lord Robyn feels the same, my lord. Or I fear you will die without our support" said Lady Anya hesitantly,

To her surprise, the young Stark smiled.

 _"Then I shall die fighting for the North, for the Riverlands, for Eddard Stark and for Jon Arryn"_

Lady Anya was left speechless for there was nothing but grim determination in those young eyes. There was no hesitation or doubt, with or without the Vale...Robb Stark would fight.

"You would make a far better king than the one we have right now, Lord Stark" praised Lady Anya with a gentle smile,

Before Robb could reply to that praise, another voice cut him short.

"We fought for King Robert but he is gone. We fought for Lord Eddard but he is gone too, we thought all our hopes and dreams to be crushed until you proved us wrong. Lord Robb of House Stark, you are the Fury of Winter. _**The Wolf King!**_ " declared Lord Hunter,

Robb and most of the people present in the room stared in surprise when Lord Hunter unleashed his sword and knelt before the young Stark.

"Why?" asked Robb in a whispered voice, unable to take in the magnitude of impact this action would have on his life.

Lord Gilwood _"The Young Hunter"_ looked him square in the eye.

"The Starks are known for their honor and courage, I see those traits clearly when I see you. Despite the odds, you still have the strength to do what is right for your people. You maybe young and not the King that the Seven Kingdoms wanted, but one which they _deserve_! House Hunter shall stand behind you till the end just like we did for your Father" pledged Lord Hunter fiercely,

"So shall House Mallister and every son of our lands. You fought for the Riverlands when no one else would, for that you have my undying loyalty and that of my house, King Robb. It would be a little forward but I think most of my fellow Riverlords feel the same and will come to see you for the man you truly are. We will be honored to call you our _King!_ " pledged Lord Mallister, as he too unleashed his sword and knelt before Robb with no doubt in his unwavering gaze.

"My sons died for you and there are times when I wonder why they did so. Torrhen and Eddard believed in you, same goes for every Northman who left his home to fight by your side. The North will be honored to have you as _King of the Seven Kingdoms!_ " declared Lord Karstark, as he too followed the actions of Lord Hunter and Lord Mallister.

Robb could only watch as Lord Bolton also knelt before him and so did many of the minor Riverlords who had followed him here also followed suit.

That made many of the Vale lords follow suit unleashing a tide that was unstoppable.

Swords were being unleashed, vows being shouted one after another, men and women both kneeling before him one after another with hopes and dreams in their eyes.

The noises were growing louder and stronger until only a handful lords and ladies remained standing, contemplating their own choice.

Robb felt euphoric and terribly afraid.

His boyish heart cheered on seeing so many people believing in him, but the part of his heart scarred by war and suffering knew the eternal burden this would put on him.

A duty he was neither born or trained for.

He wasn't even supposed to be here, he wasn't supposed to lead the Northern army or rule over his lords.

It was supposed to be his Father here, a man far more worthy to be King than Robb himself. Could he truly do this?

He looked at the cheering lords and ladies wondering if Torrhen Stark, the last Stark King felt the same weight on his shoulders as Robb felt in this moment. Being a King was no easy feat and Robb wondered if this was the right choice.

Even Lord Royce, Lady Anya and a few others had not joined the others but their resolve was wavering.

But their dilemma didn't matter to Robb who didn't know what to do in this situation. Either choice would define the rest of his life.

He was surrounded by men and women far older than him, away from all his family and he doubted himself.

His eyes widened when the doors opened again and he saw Theon walk back inside. The Greyjoy ignored and swept past everyone, ignoring their skeptical and even sneering gazes. The cheering stopped when Theon stepped before Robb.

"I thought you had left" whispered Robb, earning a smirk from Theon as he extended his arm towards Robb.

"I'm not a Stark, I know that. But you are my brother in all but blood, I will fight for you or die trying if you shall have me?" asked Theon honestly,

In that moment, everyone around them disappeared for Robb as he stared at his oldest friend. The hopes in the eyes of the other lords may not have convinced Robb, but the faith he saw in Theon's eyes for him was enough.

"Don't trust the Greyjoy, my king!"

Many more joined that cry, even so Robb was silent as he looked into Theon's eyes. The older boy was proud to call Robb his King, honored to stand by his side and wanted to fight for him until his dying breath.

"He's a Greyjoy, aye... _and he's a Stark_ " declared Robb proudly, daring anyone to say otherwise.

No one did.

Theon's eyes became moist and his lips betrayed him as words escaped him. A part of him had always wanted to be a Stark after staying with them for so many years, and another part of him belonged to his blood family. Robb understood that better than anyone else and his acceptance was everything Theon ever wanted.

"When I become Lord of the Iron Islands, we will declare for you King Robb" promised Theon,

Robb gave a respectful nod at his friend's decision, he doubted Balon Greyjoy would agree but then again he didn't need to put his friend through any unnecessary pain. He already had enough people doing that to Theon.

The entire hall had knelt save for Lord Royce and Lady Anya, the last two leaders of two of the most ancient and noble houses of the Vale.

"I never thought I'd see this day. The North, The Riverlands, The Vale and even a son from the Iron Islands have united for one man. We thought this would never happen again after Robert but maybe this was how it was always meant to be. Lord Eddard would have made a fine King but maybe you shall succeed where your father didn't. House Waynwood proudly stands behind you, King Robb! Bring peace and justice to this realm once again" urged Lady Anya, as she too bent the knee.

Only Lord Royce remained now, the Lord of the castle currently hosting a King in making and all his supporters.

"Do you know the words of my house, Lord Robb?" questioned Lord Royce,

" _We Remember_ " answered the Stark respectfully,

"That we do, Lord Stark. Not long ago, I called my banners and marched to support Lord Robert Arryn who had pledged us all to King Robert. We fought and won a terrible war but the realm was never truly at peace even after all the blood that was shed. If I am to support you, then I need you to set things right across the realm. Swear it by the Old Gods and New" demanded Lord Royce seriously,

A few lords frowned at those words, another few even asked Lord Royce to not ask for such things but Robb looked the man straight him in the eye.

"I cannot promise if I can truly bring the peace that you desire. But on my honor as a Stark, I promise you, that as long as there is breath in me I will fight and protect the people of this realm with all my heart and strength" promised Robb fiercely,

Lord Royce seemed to accept those honest words as he too smiled while unleashing his sword. Moments later, he joined every other person in the room by kneeling and his loud cry would once again change the future of the Seven Kingdoms.

 _ **"The Wolf King!"**_

 _ **"The Wolf King!"**_

 _ **"The Wolf King!"**_

* * *

It was dark.

The land was covered in an unending sea of white.

Cold waves of winter howled wildly in the skies as five shadows wrapped in thick black cloaks stormed through the forests on top of their screaming horses.

Their hearts threatened to explode as the entire forest around them was coming alive.

 _"Forward!''_ commanded the lead Ranger,

His brothers in arms didn't need to be told twice as they made haste to obey that command, pushing their horses even more. Yet the beasts didn't complain for they too could feel what was in the air.

The Ranger heard bone chilling screams echo all around them in the forest and hesitantly stared at his remaining four companions who seemed equally terrified.

There were once twenty of them.

That thought alone drove the Ranger to push his horse even more, the beast whined but suddenly went silent as something whizzed past them both.

Another scream, the Ranger turned and saw one of his brothers pinned against a tall tree with an Ice spear lodged in his brain. The fallen brother's horse had crashed to the ground and already hundreds of shadows from the darkness were pouncing on the poor creature tearing it to shreds.

 **"RUN!"**

Benjen snapped out of his daze and forced his panicked horse to regain its gallop. His remaining three black brothers were already gaining much lead over him and he shivered on hearing the screams of thousands of dead behind him and his horse.

The Hand of death was upon him.

He screamed in fury when a shadowcat and a monstrous bear with ice blue eyes leapt out of the shadows and tore apart two more of his brothers and their horses.

The air was turning extremely cold, to the point it was burning Benjen's exposed skin threatening to destroy it forever.

A few hundred feet ahead of them several shadows mounted atop dead horses appeared.

The one leading them glanced at him and Benjen felt his heart stop.

This was the end.

 _"BENJEN!"_

The youngest child of Rickard Stark only had a moment to snap out of his daze and grab the vial his last black brother threw at him. He glanced at Daeron, a bastard of House Velayron as they both charged through the terrifying night even as the dead chased after them with its masters following them on their dead horses.

They saw a small cliff up ahead that separated the two mountains, it was impossible for a man to jump across but maybe a horse could.

However, they didn't have the time left to make that far.

"Get this through to the Stark at Winterfell!" yelled Daeron, as he unleashed his sword.

Benjen glanced at the fifteen year old boy, almost the same age as his eldest nephews. A boy forced to join the Night's Watch on the command of his father who didn't want a bastard staining his walls, but unlike most grown men this boy was one of the finest horse riders and a capable swordsman. One of the youngest Rangers in history of the Watch, Daeron had a lot to live for.

"Come with me! We can make it" urged Benjen desperately, even as he saw the dead swarming the fleeing rangers from their flanks. They barely had mere moments left.

Daeron gave him a bittersweet smile as he turned his horse around and strode through the ranks of the dead, his bloodthirsty sword and screaming horse butchering over dozens of the enemy mercilessly.

Benjen closed his eyes and urged his horse forward, he chanced a glance at the vial in his saddle and was relieved to note that it had not broken. He had to get it through to Winterfell, for the sake of all his brothers and for the sake of mankind.

His horse roared as charged forward and jumped across the cliff separating the two mountains, the dead tried to follow him but ended up falling into the dark valley between the mountains.

Benjen saw Daeron had already lost his horse and the young boy was still holding his sword as he was surrounded by pale white creatures made of Ice and snow.

 **"THE OLD, THE TRUE, THE BRAVE!''**

Those were the boy's last words, the words of the House he came from as the White Walkers descended upon him.

"Now your watch has ended, Daeron of House Velaryon" whispered Benjen sadly,

He saw the dead were still trying to cross the cliff and maybe in time they would, but for now they were failing miserably and losing scores of their own in the attempt.

Benjen commanded his horse to charge down South, hoping against hope that he could atleast reach the Wall.

He had to get the Vial back to Winterfell at all costs, even if the price was his own life.

 _"Wings you shall carry and fly shall the boy"_

Benjen still didn't understand what that old crippled fool meant and when he angrily confronted the man, all he was told was to take this Vial to Winterfell. At first Benjen had been hesitant, but after seeing the White Walkers and their army with his own eyes and seeing what the Old Man and his followers were capable of, he had no choice but to follow his orders.

He could only hope the sacrifice of Daeron and his other Black brothers didn't go in vain.

For that to happen, he had to reach Winterfell.

Eddard would know what to do, his big brother always knew what choices to make. This time too, Benjen would entrust this gift to his brother and obey whatever decision he chose to make.

He glanced at the roaring skies and the snow clad landscape around him.

He could still remember the laughter of Eddard when he last visited Winterfell and the words his brother had again reminded him of. The words of their house.

''You were right, brother"

Benjen smiled as he outstretched his hand and caught a few snow flakes falling from the skies.

 _"Winter is here"_

* * *

 **Author's Note: End of chapter.**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Writing is time consuming and I devote a lot of my free-time and energy into creating my stories. I agree it is my passion and I write to entertain, but I also have a family to take care of and support.**

 **So if any of my current or future readers want to support my works, kindly become a paid supporter! (It's Voluntary only)**

 **There are special incentives in becoming one, starting with early access to all my current ongoing stories new chapters, including Wolves and Crows.**

 **For the link, you can visit my Author's profile on fanfiction (Just remove the spaces and add dots).**

 **Don't worry, I'll still continue to post for free on Fanfiction as well as it is still my mission to entertain maximum number of readers across the globe.**

 **Reviews would be nice as well!**

 **Next Chapter: The Mountain and The Dragon**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **Blackwolf501**


End file.
